Dynasty Warriors 9
Dynasty Warriors 9 (真・三國無双8, Shin Sangoku Musou 8) is the ninth main entry of the Dynasty Warriors series. It was first teased by Kou Shibusawa at 2016 PlayStation Press Conference in Japan and formally revealed during Koei's web program Koei-Tecmo Greatest Ever Line Up Special on December 17, 2016. Akihiro Suzuki returns as producer. He has stated that he wants to refresh the one-man superhero experience from the ground up, including new changes to the series's familiar charge attack system. The game will be dubbed in Mandarin for the Chinese port. The Treasure Box edition of the game includes an original soundtrack, a set of character clear cards, and an illustration book. Another limited package known as the Ikki Tousen box contains the aforementioned bonuses plus a set of weapon keychains. Gameplay *Following in the footsteps of Toukiden 2, this game will be the first open world entry for the series. Players will be able to explore the full scope of the battlefield and visit nearby cities or towns. The map has over ten unique cities where items and other services may be purchased. Traveling from one side of China to the other side takes about three hours. **Players can purchase and customize hideout houses. **Additional actions include double jumping, evading, and fishing. **Swimming is back, and players may opt to ride boats to reach distant areas faster. **Players can use grappling hooks to invade enemy castles or climb high mountains. **While traveling in-between areas, players may come across hostile tribes, animals, or heavily-guarded supply units. Defeating supply units earn valuable items and money, but doing so will have an impact on upcoming battles. Encountering a panda, for example, in the wild may cause it to aid players with bonuses. **Sub-quests include hunting wild animals and fighting with foreign tribes. **Series characters can be spotted in casual clothing in the cities within their respective regions. *Ranks are assigned to characters on top of their standard levels. Higher ranks affects the options available to a character at the blacksmith and the renumeration that they can receive from quests. Advanced ranked characters can earn bamboo and wooden slips that can be used to upgrade their weapons. *Charges have been removed and replaced with a new system: ::Flow Attacks ( ): Quick, normal attacks that can be performed without any special conditions. Hit opponents from the air, hits opponents that are down, easy to combo. ::React Attacks ( ): Attacks that rely on particular timing and positioning between player characters and enemies. :::Counter attack: press while an enemy is preparing to attack to perform a special counter. :::Break away attack: knocks back nearby foes. :::Dash attack: strikes at enemies that are faraway from player character. :::Beat down attack: hits opponents who are in the air and smashes them back down. :::Repel attack: while defending an enemy's attack, press to break guard and attack enemy. :::Surprise attack: powerful ambush that is available when the enemy has not spotted the player character yet. :::Finish attacks: mighty attack that can end weakened enemies. ::Trigger Attacks: blows that affect an enemy's state if successfully hit. Can lead into Flow Attack combos. :::R1 + : temporarily stuns an enemy. :::R1 + : launches an enemy into the air. :::R1 + : knocks down an enemy. :Special Technique: (R1 + ): strong attack unique to each character. *Combos switching between weapons have been removed, though players can still equip multiple weapons and swap between them through the pause menu. *Bow attacks return, though the camera is now in third-person. Can be used to detonate oil cans from afar. Various types of arrows are also available for players to collect. *Each character has their preferred weapon (one for each character) which will include passive effects if they are using it. *Characters can use "Unique Actions" with any weapon and at any terrain level. Actions will be different if the character is doing a Unique Action with their main preferred weapon. *Weapon levels are replaced of three standard tiers: Lower, Middle, and Upper. They can be upgraded by assembling ingredients and visiting a city's blacksmith. *Gems can be crafted onto weapons to alter their effects. Aside from adding elemental effects to attacks, gems may add alternative stats and effects to a character's Trigger and Effect Attacks. *''Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada''-day and night cycle is implemented. *Weather changes in real time during battles and may hamper the enemy's awareness. *Characters will only be playable in their corresponding eras. *Downloadable content includes costumes and weapons. Modes Story Mode Strictly follows historical events with individual stories like in Dynasty Warriors 5. Includes the Dynasty Warriors 4 mechanic of minor battles affecting the difficulty of a major battle. Clearing scenarios is necessary to upgrade existing features of the game. Characters All 83 characters selectable in Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires will return for this title. Suzuki told fans not to expect too many new additions to that list. Known debut characters include: *Man Chong *Xun You *Cao Xiu *Cheng Pu *Xu Sheng *Zhou Cang *Xin Xianying Related Media The game had been demonstrated by Akihiro Suzuki at China and Hong Kong in late July. The producer promoted a media collaboration between this game and Ryuubi Tokuko wa Shizuka ni Kurashitai, a Three Kingdoms-themed comic serialized by LaLa Magazine. A popularity poll for overseas fans was held on Facebook from August 2 to September 8. Participants voted for three of their favorite characters per faction before the decisive winners were selected in the final rounds. *'Wei Poll' - From August 2~6. *'Shu Poll' - From August 7~10. *'Wu Poll' - From August 11~14. *'Other Poll' - From August 15~18. *'Jin Poll' - From August 21~24. *'Semi-Final Poll' - From August 31~September 4. *'Final Poll' - From September 7~8. The game has a collaboration with the Lamigo Monkeys, a baseball team from Taiwan. Xperia will be selling phone case covers featuring Wang Yi, Daqiao, Xingcai, Wang Yuanji, and Lu Lingqi. Sony is producing limited PlayStation 4 consoles to commemorate the game's upcoming release. It also includes various peripherals to match the console's theme. This title was exhibited at China Festival 2017, an annual event held for celebrating Chinese culture. Held at Yoyogi Park, the event lasted from October 21 to 22. A similar promotion also occurred at a Three Kingdoms-themed festival at Kobe on November 5. A portion of the game was made playable at the PlayStation Festival 2017 in Osaka. Attendees were given a total of 10 minutes to test it. Another trial will be available in Jump Festa 2018. A collaboration menu with popular ramen chain Tenkaippin will be revealed at an unspecified date. Image Songs *''King of the Street'' :Performed by B'z See Also *''Warriors All-Stars‎‎'' Gallery Famitsu Magazine Cover (DW9).png|May 25, 2017 Weekly Famitsu issue cover External Links *Official European site *Official North American site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Korean site *Official Japanese site, Official Japanese Twitter, Official YouTube playlist Category:Games